Locked in
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: ok. its another yaoi from the darkness of my weird mind lol. just come in and read. WARNING it is a yaoi so dont like then dont read.


Well here's another yaoi from my weird mind. I wonder where else I can have the characters of YU-GI-OH have sex lol.

Anyway enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p><span>Locked in.<span>

Dark heavy storm clouds rolled across the blackening nights sky as the soft sound of the heavy rain hitting the glass with in the windows echoed around the empty halls and class rooms of Domino High. Yugi sat upon the cold tile floor, back against the white washed wall, knees up against his chest, head resting upon his knees as a quite sigh escaped his soft pink lips, lifting his head to check and see if Yami was coming back, he had spent almost half a hour running around the building, trying to find any unlocked window or door but came up empty.

Sighing heavily, Yugi got to his feet, brushing down the creases in his navy blue uniform as Yami rounded the corner, an unimpressed look across his face.

"Its official, we're locked in for the night" Yami sighed, standing next to Yugi before they both headed down the hall, making their way towards the schools library, the only place with in the whole school with bean bags they could use to sleep on, it was going to be a long, long night.

Sighing, for what felt like the hundredth time, Yugi pushed open the dark brown swing doors to the library, scanning over the large rows of book filled shelves before walking over towards the far corner of the room, sitting down upon one of the many black bean bags that made up the reading area, Yami sitting down next to him. They both had no idea how it had happened, how they had become locked inside the school but they had and all they could do was wait until morning.

Turning his head slightly, Yugi looked out of the large floor to ceiling window, looking out at the blurred world through the rain soaked glass as a loud rumble of thunder roared followed by a bright flash of lightning, causing Yugi to flinch, pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his head into his knees.

He hated thunder storms at the best of times, but the dim lights with in the library cast unnatural shadows around the room, making him feel more uneasy by the minute.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked, looking over at Yugi with a raised eyebrow, the smaller teens body slightly shaking as another roar of thunder echoed all around the building, the whole of Yugi's body stiffening.

"You scared of the storm Yugi"

"NO" Yugi said, a little high pitched as he lifted his head up to look at Yami, his body letting him down as another loud roar rumbled across the black sky, making Yugi jump up in the air, landing on Yami's lap, with a low chuckle from the taller twin.

A bright blush crossed Yugi's face as he froze, unable to move his body from Yami's lap, all the thoughts in his head turning to mush as Yami only smirked at him, his crimson eyes locking onto Yugi's violet ones as his smirk grew wider, causing Yugi to blush deeper. For the longest time, Yugi had loved Yami, unable to find the courage to tell him and now he was alone with him, sitting upon his lap of all places.

Another round of thunder and lightning echoed around the two teens as once again, Yugi jumped, landing on his back upon the tiled floor.

"I think we need to take your mind off the storm so your not so jumpy" Yami smirked, crawling towards Yugi as he pulled himself up into a seated position upon the floor.

"Like what?" Yugi stuttered, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of crimson at how close Yami was to him, Yami's warm breath hitting his skin, sending a shiver down Yugi's spine.

"Close your eyes" was all Yami said as Yugi slowly closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before gasping, Yami's soft lips pressing against his own as his eyes snapped open. ~This isn't happening~ Yugi though, thou he knew it was.

Only a moment later, Yami pulled away, locking eyes with Yugi, smirking a little at Yugi's flustered face, Yugi fought to hold back the whimper at the lose of Yami's warm lips against his own, wanting nothing more then to kiss him again. Yugi's breaths became heavy as Yami once again pressed his lips against his, Yugi's hands slowly making their way into Yami's hair as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, nipping lightly upon Yugi's bottom lip as he gasped, Yami's tongue slipping into the smaller teens mouth, rubbing Yugi's tongue into life before pulling back for air.

Slowly, Yami moved his lips down towards Yugi's jaw letting his lips and tongue trace Yugi's jaw line before moving down to his collar bone, making his way towards his neck, lightly nipping and sucking the tender skin, pushing Yugi's jacket off his shoulders as Yugi did the same, small ragged moans escaping him as Yami unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off him before trailing the tip of his tongue down towards Yugi's right nipple, gasping and moaning, arching his back and calling Yami's name, all the while, pushing the smaller teen backwards, lying him down upon the tiled floor of the library.

Climbing on top of him before grinding his hips into Yugi's, smirking against his skin as a sharp gasp left Yugi's lips. Yugi's breath hitched as Yami's hand travailed slowly down his abs, rubbing his growing arousal through the fabric of his trousers while his tongue flicked over his left nipple, biting down a little before planting small ghost like kisses down Yugi's chest, stopping at the top of Yugi's pants.

Yugi's body arched up into Yami's as he unbuttoned his pants, using his teeth to pull down the zipper, removing his own shirt, throwing it across the room before pulling down Yugi's trousers completely, tossing them aside as he ran his tongue up the length of Yugi's clothed member, his hands moving back up Yugi's chest towards his hardened nipples as Yugi let out a throaty moan, his head flinging backwards as he arched his body, wanting, needing more contact.

Yugi's breathing became nothing more then ragged pants as Yami slowly removed his navy blue boxers, hissing as the cool air hit his heated flesh. Yami gently ran a finger up and down Yugi's member, teasing him before he clasped his whole hand around Yugi's erection, giving it one or two good pumps before moving his head downwards. "Yami" Yugi managed to pant out before taking a sharp in take of breath as Yami gently put her lips on the head and kissed it as Yugi moaned out Yami's name, his eyes half lid as Yami twirled his tongue around the tip of Yugi's erection before taking him fully into his mouth. His tongue twirling around the heated flesh in his mouth while his teeth grazed along the skin. Yugi's rational thinking flew out the window, he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the building pressure in his lower stomach, it felt amazing, all his thoughts swirling into one, this couldn't be happening to him, it had to be a dream, at any moment he would wake up in his warm bed, but it wasn't a dream, it was really happening and the feeling of Yami's warmth wrapped around him, blew his mind. Yugi bucked into it as Yami moved his hands up to keep his hips in place.

Panting and moaning as Yami continued to deep throat him before letting out a low cry of Yami's name as Yami pulled him deeper into his mouth. Yugi's head flung back, gripping onto Yami's hair as he panted for breath, the tight coil with in the pit of his stomach growing tighter as he neared his end, his eyes closing as he screamed out Yami's name, releasing into his mouth as Yami swallowed, running his tongue up the length of Yugi's member before crawling back up towards Yugi's lips, claiming them in a heated kiss as Yugi struggled to unbutton Yami's pants, growling with frustration as Yami smirked, sitting up slowly, pulling Yugi up into a seated position as Yami gently nipped Yugi's bare shoulder, Yugi finally managing to unbutton and unzip Yami's pants.

Lying back down as Yami removed his trousers and boxers, grinding his hips into Yugi's as a low moan escaped both their lips as heated flesh clashed. Biting down gently upon Yugi's left nipple, Yami placed three fingers into his mouth as the smaller teen sucked lightly upon them, twirling his tongue around them, nipping the tips as Yami withdrew his fingers from Yugi's mouth.

"Relax" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, nipping at the tip of his ear before claiming his lips once again, his tongue slipping into Yugi's mouth as he spread his legs apart, circling his entrance before pushing the first finger inside. Yugi's breath hitched as he forced his body to relax as Yami pushed in the second finger, slowly scissoring him before adding the third, pulling his fingers in and out, smirking as Yugi cried out his name as he continued to hit Yugi's prostate while sucking lightly upon Yugi's neck.

A small whimper left Yugi's lips as Yami withdrew his fingers, capturing Yugi's lips in a fiery kiss as he pushed himself into Yugi, stopping once fully inside, giving a low pleasurably growl as Yugi's heat surrounded his member. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he once again forced his body to relax, Yami kissing the fallen tears away as he waited for Yugi to adjust to him. Rocking his hips, Yugi only nodded as Yami pulled out to the tip, slowly thrusting back into the smaller teen as Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, wrapping his arms around his neck as he buried his head into the crock of Yami's neck, taking ragged breaths, moaning low in his throat as Yami kept a slow steady pace.

"Yami…Harder…Faster" Yugi panted out, Yami only smirking against the skin of his neck as he pulled out to the tip, slamming back in to Yugi as Yugi's head flung back, crying out Yami's name as he griped onto Yami's shoulders, finding it harder to breathe as Yami continued to hit his prostate head on, rocking his own hips in time with Yami's thrusts, his nails digging into the sweat layered skin of Yami's back as he cried out.

Yami's pace continued to increase as the already tight coil became tighter, wrapping his hand around Yugi's member, pumping him in time to his thrusts, panting and breathing heavily, Yugi's head flinging back for the last time, releasing upon his and Yami's chests with a cry of Yami's name as his walls tightened around Yami. Throwing his head back with a cry of Yugi's name, releasing into the smaller teen before collapsing on top of him, slowly pulling out, rolling off Yugi to lay next to him, pulling their school jackets over themselves as they slowly regained their breathing.

Turning his head, Yami looked out of the large floor to ceiling window and chuckled, turning back to Yugi, who only raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked, looking at the large smile across Yami's face.

"I knew that would stop you thinking about the storm, since its passed now"

Yugi sat up and looked towards the window before smiling down at Yami.

"Guess you was right, but I think we need to get cleaned up"

"Well we could always use the gyms showers"

"Did you just do that to stop me from being scared?" Yami starred up at Yugi, resting himself upon his elbows.

"No, I did it because I love you, I always have but I've never been able to get you alone to tell you"

Yugi just looked down at him before smiling more brightly.

"How about we get that shower now" Yami said, pulling Yugi down into a passionate kiss before the pair of them pulled on their boxers and pants, heading out of the library, hand in hand, towards the gym showers, not noticing the large black limo parked outside the school gates.

"I knew locking them in the school would get them together" Jou gasped out, finding it hard to make a sentence with the feeling of Seto's lips pressed against his already bare shoulder as the once parked limo slowly pulled away from the school gates, driving off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed. I know its not the best yaoi out there but It was just so fun to write.<p>

Jou - Haha it was me who locked them in

Yami - I'm never going to look at a library in the same way again

Yugi- Well that gave a whole knew meaning to learning

Jou - But you love me


End file.
